Nuke one-shots
by marshmallow10293
Summary: A series of Nuke one-shots as they pop into my head. Latest one-shot: Friends Forever
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't my best writing, but it isn't that bad either. Enjoy!**

Nick loved Saturdays with Luke.

He loved when he woke up, his legs entangled with Luke's and his arms wrapped around Luke's torso. His head rested on Luke's chest.

He loved to stroke Luke's messy hair in the morning, especially when Luke would pretend to still be asleep so Nick would keep at it.

He loved when Luke finally fluttered his eyes open. Nick would always mutter 'i love you' and give Luke a quick peck, Luke would return it. They stayed in bed a little longer, holding one another.

He loved when they finally stumbled out of bed. Luke got out first, followed by Nick. Then they would change from their pajamas to regular clothing.

He loved when Luke made breakfast. Luke always made eggs, bacon, and pancakes on Saturdays, Nicks favorite. Nick would always say he didn't have to make them for him every Saturday, that it was fine if he made something else, but Luke would always insist.

He loved when they left the apartment to go on a walk around the park. Their fingers entwined the whole time. If it was a cold winter morning, Nick would buy hot chocolate. If it was a hot summer day Luke would buy ice cream.

He loved when they got home at around 6pm, Luke closed the door to their apartment, then he would grab Nick by both hands and lean in to give him a sweet kiss. They would stand their for a full 5 minutes before breaking apart.

He loved when Luke searched for a movie to watch while he grabbed two beers from the fridge.

He loved when it was midnight and they had watched as much movies as they could fit in. Luke yawned and rested his head against Nick's shoulder, drifting off to sleep.

He loved when he had to clumsily carry Luke to bed because he didn't want to disturb Luke's slumber.

He especially loved when he crawled back into bed with Luke and cuddled close to his body, wrapping his arms around his torso. He let sleep take over, eager to wake up the next day with Luke.

Nick really loved Saturdays with Luke.


	2. Christmas

**Alright here's my present to you all! **

**Summary: Nick has enough of his dad at home and goes to Luke for comfort on Christmas.**

**Title: Christmas isn't so bad **

**Enjoy! I wrote this christmas Eve but i got really tired and forgot to post it.**

"It's not your choice dad!"

"SON YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO DO THIS, IF YOU DO I WILL DISOWN YOU FROM THIS DAMN FAMILY!"

"You know what?! FUCK YOU DAD! I HATE YOU!"

"DON'T YOU USE THAT LANGUAGE WITH ME BOY, ITS CHRISTMAS I CAME HERE TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME?! FUCK YOU NICK!"

Nick made the mistake of letting his mom invite his dad for the holidays. He also made the mistake of telling him that he was with Luke. Now they were at each others throats, Nick's mom desperately trying to get them too stop shouting. So much for a nice Christmas. Now she was holding Nick's father back. He was trying to punch Nick while shouting curses at him. Nick wouldn't show it but he felt tears threatening to form in his eyes. He had agreed to let him come because maybe...just maybe they could have a normal Christmas for once. Maybe his dad wouldn't ruin anything for once. Maybe he wouldn't show up drunk this time. Nick thought wrong. Here he was, drunk, picking fights over something that he shouldn't have even brought up. Luke and Nick's relationship. The conversation of Nick's love life was brought up and from their the Randall house turned into a hellhole. Like always. Pete was on the other side holding Nick back. "LET...GO...PETE...GAH FUCK OFF!" Nick's dad was furious."YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKIN' DISGRACE NICK! AN IDIOTIC PRICK, OF COURSE ONLY LUKE WOULD LOVE YOU! HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND PROBABLY FEELS BAD FOR YA SO HE SUCKS YER DICK JUST TA MAKE YA FEEL BETTER!" Nick's father screamed. Now he'd done it, he pushed the wrong button. Nick stopped struggling. Pete let go of him hesitantly. Nick looked up at his dad. His light blue eyes full of hurt. "Fuck you..." Without warning Nick's father threw a punch. Hitting Nick right in the eye. Nick stumbled backwards landing on his ass. He held his throbbing eye. He didn't say anything else. Nick grabbed his coat from the rack, said a final 'Fuck you' to his dad, and stormed out of his house, ignoring the call of his name coming from his mom and Pete. The only words that stuck onto him were the ones that came out of his father's mouth, 'I never wanted you anyways'. The words stung Nick more than any physical pain he could ever be in. He couldn't hold in his tears anymore and a few streamed down. Nick started running leaving the voices behind.

Luke's family sat around the kitchen table. His mom, himself, his sister Clementine, and his Grandma Betty. They all prayed before beginning to eat. About half way through the meal there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Luke said cheerfully. He absolutely loved Christmas, it was his favorite time of year. The only thing that could make this better was if Nick was here. Luke's wish came true when he opened the door. There was standing Nick, his eyes were red, his cheeks shiny with tears, and a purple-ish black bruise on his left eye. He looked tired but more than anything hurt. Luke could read Nick like a book. He stared at Nick in shock, it was Christmas and here he was standing alone on his doorstep. "N-Nick?...what wrong?" Luke asked, concern filling his voice. Nick tightly pulled Luke in for an embrace. He let more of his tears flow. He had gone to the only place he knew he would be okay in. Luke's house. Luke wrapped his arms around Nick's waist, he knew something was wrong. Nick wouldn't come over without giving a notice first. Plus it was Christmas he thought Nick would be spending time with his family. Nevertheless Luke didn't mind Nick coming at a time like this. He pulled away from the hug finally noticing Nick's sniffling on his shoulder. He was crying. "Nick...nick come inside, please." the taller man nodded and stepped inside. He was instantly greeted with smiles from everyone at the table.(the table is around the corner so it's door, living room, kitchen kind of in a line.) "Nick what a pleasant surprise!" Luke's mom beamed, she loved seeing Nick. "Hello young man, I'm Betty you must be Nick, Luke's boyfriend. I'm his grandma. So nice to meet you." Nick felt a smile creep upon his face. He loved the positive attitude Luke's family had. Clementine flashed a smile at him. She couldn't open her mouth, due to chicken stuffed in it. Luke gave a small smile to his family members. "Mom, can we be excusedplease?" Luke's mom looked at Nick then back at Luke, by the look on Luke's face she knew it was serious. "Of course!" Luke gave a nod. He took his boyfriends hand and headed to his room. As soon as Luke closed the door he turned to Nick and grabbed his hands. "What wrong Nick and what happened to your eye?" Luke raised his hand and gently touched Nick's bruise. Nick winced a little but was calmed down by Luke's soothing words. "Tell me...please." Nick took a deep breath. "My...my dad Luke, i told him about us and he flipped out, told me i was a disgrace, so i left and came here. He kinda punched me in the eye though." Luke was quick to pull Nick into a hug. It was as if Luke was squeezing the tears out of Nick. As soon as Luke hugged him he broke into sobs. His tears were soaking Luke's shirt. Through his loud, choked, sobs that almost broke Luke's heart he managed to mumble "i hate 'im Luke." Luke only hugged tighter. He hated seeing Nick like this. He spoke soothing words into Nick's ear. "Its okay Nick..its alright." There was a knock on the door. Luke slowly uwnwrapped his arms from Nick's waist and opened his door to see his mom holding the house phone. "It's Nick's mom, she said if Nick was here that he left home...is everything alright?" Luke nodded. "Yea mom...just tell er Nick's spending the night he'll be back tomorrow." Luke's mom nodded. Luke closed the door. He went back to Nick. The raven hair man wiped his eyes and yawned. It was about 11pm. Luke placed a hand on Nick's shoulder. "You alright?" Nick sighed. "Yeah with you I'm fine...i just...he hates me, he hates that were together...i knew it was bad idea to let em' be here." Luke gave Nick a quick kiss, in an attempt to lighten the mood a little. To him Christmas was a cheerful time and it pained him to see his partner miserable. Nick smiled, the first one all day. "We should go to bed it's getting late." Luke yawned. Nick nodded, they stood there for a moment, awkwardly staring at each other. Luke took off his christmas sweater and handed it too Nick, seeing as he didn't have a change of clothes. Nick appreciated the sweater, it smelled like Luke, he loved it. The two fell asleep cuddled close on Luke's small bed. Luke let Nick forget about his life and his dad, even if it was only for a little while. Nick appreciated everything Luke did for him. Maybe it wasn't such a shitty Christmas after all.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Friends Forever

Summary: Nick has been lonely for a long time. When he moves, he finally meets his best friend.

Nuke implied.

10-year-old Nick sat on the steps of his new house. The hot sun beat down on his maroon colored hat making his scalp sweat. He could hear the muffled voices of his mother and shit father screaming at each other from outside. The occasional sound of glass shattering or loud thuds made him cringe. His mom and dad were at each others throats again like they usually were. Nick let out a huge sigh. His mother always told him to go play outside when she sensed a fight coming on, not that Nick needed to be told twice. He didn't like seeing his mother and father argue, especially now. It had only been a week since the Randall' s had moved into their new farmhouse. In the distance Nick could see another house, not that it mattered much, Nick wasn't very interested in meeting neighbors at the moment. He just wanted to go back inside and lock himself in his room. He wasn't looking forward to school tomorrow either. The kids at his old school always teased him about how tall he was, or how he always wore the same cap everyday. He hoped to stay away from the kids at his new school.

Nick was pulled out of his deep thinking by a tap on his shoulder. He looked up slowly, expecting to see his mom with a bruised face. Instead infront of him stood a boy with slightly wavy brown hair and soft puppy dog light brown eyes. He looked to be a little shorter than Nick. The boy gave Nick a huge smile, one that could have lighten up a whole room. "Hiya. " the boy greeted, Nick wasn't really looking forward to talking to anyone but something about this boy made Nick decide he could make an acception. Nick smiled awkwardly, he gave a small wave and said a quick hi. "I-i'm Luke and I saw you sitting here by yerself from my house and I thought you'd like some company. What's yer name? " Nick hesitated before giving Luke his name. "I'm Nick. " Luke once again flashed a bright smile at the blue eyed boy before him. He seemed lonely, but so was Luke, the kids at school didn't really like speaking to him. Luke took a seat next to Nick. Nick tensed at first, uncomfortable with being so close to another kid, but he relaxed once he realized Luke wasn't gonna throw sand or dirt at him. Luke turned to Nick. "So, uh, you wanna be friends? I don't really have any and you seem really cool. You wanna play at my house later? " Nick's eyes lit up. He'd never been asked to be someone's friend before. Or go to someone's house. He genuinely smiled for the first time in a very long time. "I'd love to! " The two boys smiled at each other. They spent the afternoon making up handshakes and playing pirates together. Nick even spent the night at Luke's, glad to have escaped his parents for the night. Luke's mom was extremely excited to see Luke with a friend. That night the two boys vowed to be best friends forever. Little did they know one day they'd become more than friends...


End file.
